


A Very Rewarding Punishment

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: After talking with Blake Ruby decides to be more forward and adventurous in their sex life. Blake most certainly repays her for it.





	A Very Rewarding Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So been a busy day, couldn't get this uploaded sooner, but oh well. I do have a commission now, yay, so will hold off on new WIP posting until I finish that. Could be soon, could be a while, who knows? For now there's this. Ruby goes down on Blake in class, and Blake punishes her for it. In a very fun way of course. Enjoy!

Ruby had always been a bit shy about anything sex related. She never wanted to ask for it, or push for it, afraid she was being too forward or too weird. Blake had had a few talks with her about that, telling her that she should be more open, more forward. Just recently they’d had another little talk of a similar manner. Ruby had been planning their sessions based on Weiss and Yang not being around and Blake had wanted more spontaneity. Apparently Blake’s stories often had spontaneous and wild sessions in closets and bathrooms and other random places wherever the fancy struck.

It was because of this that Ruby had come up with a plan. She’d found out a few things Blake liked, though she already kind of knew that, read a few of those dirtier books that were worn from Blake having read them multiple times, and picked the right time. Apparently Blake had read one story where a girl went down on her girlfriend in the middle of a business meeting by going under the table, as well as a similar one taking place in a restaurant. That gave Ruby the idea to do the same in class and she knew just the one to do so in.

 She was definitely nervous about it. Even sitting at the very back of class, elevated above the others, and with few around them, she was still worried about getting caught. Of course she had to admit she was starting to understand the appeal already. She did enjoy what she was about to do, she’d done it dozens of times at least and enjoyed it every time. The public part made it somewhat exhilarating too.

So when it was just the two of them in the back of the class, mostly, she waited for the teacher to start lecturing as she tapped her pencil on the desk. When they turned their back she ‘accidentally’ dropped the pencil onto the floor and under the desk. “Oops.” She says and ducks under the desk quickly.

She takes a few breaths to calm herself, her heart already racing at what she was about to do. Crawling just a bit over she got in front of Blake’s legs, biting her lip as she looked up her skirt.

“Ruby?” Blake whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Being spontaneous.” Ruby says, putting her hands on Blake’s legs and pushing them apart as she got between them. “You did ask me too.”

“Now?” She asks, looking around. “You can’t be serious.”

“Shhh.” Ruby says, “Don’t want anyone to see.” She grins and slides her hands up Blake’s thighs to her panties, rubbing over the cloth.

“Ruby.” She says through gritted teeth. “What if we get caught?”

“Isn’t that what makes it fun?” Ruby asks. “If you don’t want me to just say so, but I think you want me to.” She says as she rubs over the growing bulge.

Blake tensed, gripping at the desk in front of her. She looked around as subtly as she could; making sure no one was looking their way. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“That’s not ‘stop’.” Ruby says, pulling Blake’s panties down to release her hard shaft. Taking it in hand she licked up it slowly, and then back down again. She hears Blake gasp and kisses her way back up it, and then pulls it to a different angle. Sticking her tongue out a bit she presses it against the head before taking it into her mouth, her lips wrapping around it as she sucked gently.

Blake bit her lip to keep from moaning out. The warm, wet feeling of Ruby’s mouth around her was amazing. The fact that it was Ruby going down on her, and in the middle of class, just heightened the experience, kicking all of her senses into overdrive.

It was hot in her mouth, literally. All the blood flowing into Blake’s shaft made it very warm. She let her tongue explore over it as she moved her head back and forth, her left hand stroking over what wasn’t in her mouth. She’d done it plenty of times before by now and felt she had gotten decent at it, and if Blake’s difficulty in holding back her moans was anything to go by then she was right.

While it wasn’t her favorite thing to do in terms of sex, that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. She found the feel and taste, as well as the knowledge of what she was doing, could even turn her on pretty well. What she hadn’t expected was that doing it in such a public place would increase that. Knowing that she was doing something so dirty, so naughty, in the middle of class, well it was a good thing she had something in her mouth to muffle the small moan she let out.

Adjusting her angle she decided on something that she knew turned Blake on as well. It was a bit difficult at this angle, but she only ever did it for a moment anyway. Pushing forward she took a deep breath and then took Blake into her throat, sliding until her lips were wrapped around the base of Blake’s shaft. She looked up at her, meeting her gaze as she held it for a moment, and then pulled back and off, breathing again as she stroked her.

She could tell from the way Blake was breathing that she wasn’t going too last too much longer, which was surprising since Blake usually held out better than this. Licking up it once again she took it back into her mouth, closing her eyes as she moved up and down on it. Doing it here in class had really started working even her up and she was tempted to touch herself but decided against it; she didn’t need to leave herself even more turned on once this was done.

 Letting out another small moan as she moved up and down, the vibrations traveling through Blake’s shaft as she stroked. She could feel the tension in Blake’s body and knew it was about to happen. Getting ready she focused more around the tip, occasionally taking it deep as her tongue focused just behind the head. Sure enough she soon felt it twitch and pulse as Blake came, shooting it onto her tongue.

Ruby kept sucking on it, stroking it with her hand, a more relaxed grip going down, and firmer coming back, milking every drop out of Blake as best she could. Once it was done she pulled off and leaned in, resting her head in Blake’s lap right next to it. She looked up at her and opened her mouth, showing it full, before closing it and swallowing. Then she opened again to show she’d gotten every bit.

She tapped Blake on the leg twice, and then once on the chair, which she hoped was understood, as she crawled back to her own. Looking over she saw Blake reach down, adjusting her clothes and putting away her now soft cock. Not long after she tapped her leg twice as a signal, and Ruby moved up, sitting in her chair again.

Once in her chair, she opens her book as if focusing on class. "So, how was it?" She whispers, counting on Blake's good hearing.

"I can't believe you just did that." Blake answers, also keeping her voice low. 

"So, good?" She asks. 

Blake hesitates for a moment. "Amazing." She admits, "But I’m still going to punish you for it."

Given that Blake had apparently enjoyed it, Ruby was sure she wouldn't mind the punishment. In fact her mind went to a few fun places on what it could be. "Well, if you have to." She blushes a little and then they fall silent as they focus on class, or at least pretend to. Both their minds were somewhere else entirely. 

...

Ruby let her legs rub together a bit as she walked. Her panties had gotten wet, and kind of uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to head back to the dorm and change between classes. Especially not with being unsure what kind of "punishment" Blake had in mind. Glancing over at her as she walked her mind once again trailed back to a few possible places. Tied to the bed? Tied but not to the bed? Lots of teasing? Possible options, but she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she would probably like it. 

Just as she was beginning to get lost in thought on the very possible and very fun options, she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her to the side. She stumbled as she was pulled into a small room and the door closed and locked behind her. Then Blake clicked the light on and she could see where she was. "A janitor's closet?" She asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You, Ruby Rose," Blake says as she stepped towards her, causing Ruby to step back and bump into the wall, "Have been very naughty."

"Well I was uh, just trying to be spontaneous, like you said." She gives a nervous chuckle. "You seemed to like it."

"I did." Blake says, pressing in close and looking right in Ruby's eyes. She reaches down under Ruby's school uniform skirt and presses into her panties, finding the wet spot. "It seems you did too."

"I mean, you know I like doing that for you. It uh, gets me goING!" Her voice jumps in pitch as Blake presses firmly against Ruby's slit and rubs through her panties. 

"It seems so. You're all wet, and sensitive too." She leans in a bit further as she keeps rubbing, moving to Ruby's ear. "You've been a dirty girl, Ruby Rose." She says in a husky tone, "Now I think it's time you earned your punishment."

"Wha-what punishment?" Ruby asks, her voice catching as her breathing begins to quicken. She pushes her hips towards Blake's hand as her own press against the wall behind her. 

"Well, you got yourself a nice little treat." Blake says, rubbing a little firmer now, "But it left me a little dehydrated. So I think I'll have my favorite treat."

"Really?" She swallows once as she breathes heavily. That didn't sound like much of a punishment. 

"Oh yes, I'm going to get my fill though. My little treat better not be done before I say so. You understand?"

There was the catch. "Yeah." Ruby nods. "I gotcha."

"Good. Because if she does, then the next punishment is going to be much much worse. Maybe if you're good and follow the rules though, you'll get a nice, hard reward."

She knew that reward. She liked that reward. "Yeah, totally, I understand." She says. 

"Good girl." Blake nips at her ear and then begins to trail down. She undoes Ruby's hood and let's it fall, exposing her neck which Blake kisses, her tongue licking over the skin and finding her pulse before she sucks on it, causing Ruby to let out a low moan. "Quiet now, wouldn't want somebody to hear us now would we?" She asks as she begins undoing Ruby's top. 

Once the buttons are undone she opens it up, exposing most of Ruby's upper body. "Opens in the front, were you expecting this?" Blake asks with a smirk as she undoes Ruby's bra, exposing her breasts. She kisses from her neck, down her chest, and to her breast. Just as she's about to take one in her mouth she feels Ruby's hands move to her and she stops, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand. 

"No touching. This is a punishment." She says, holding Ruby's wrists in place as she leans back in to suck on her breasts, her other hand returning to Ruby's now soaked panties and continuing to rub her through them. Her tongue circles around Ruby's nipple and flicks over it before she drags her teeth over her skin to bite down on it a bit. She can hear the low groan as Ruby bites her lip to keep from moaning. "Having trouble keeping quiet? I wonder what that could be like. Perhaps very difficult?" She asks with a teasing hint of sarcasm as she switches to Ruby's other breast to give it the same treatment. 

She felt Ruby squirming under her and decided it was time to move onto the main course. "Now, I can't have you touching when I get my snack. Let's do something about these hands of yours." She lets go of her hands only to grab Ruby and spin her around quickly, pressing her front against the wall. She then grabs both her wrists and moves them behind her back, forearms together and each hand by her opposite elbow. Reaching up with one hand she undoes her bow around her ears and wraps it around Ruby's arms, tying them together. 

"There we are. That should hold." She says and slides her hands down to grab Ruby's ass in both hands and squeeze as she leans into her ear. "I like having you tied up. As dirty as you are, I bet you like it too." Turning Ruby around again she presses into her as she kisses her neck and bites lightly on it, not even enough to mark, but enough to have Ruby groan out in pleasure through gritted teeth. Then she trails down, kissing down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach, until she moves to her knees as she reaches her panties. 

She grabs them and pulls them down to her knees, and then ducks under them. Putting her hands on the outside of Ruby's thighs she squeezed them gently as she eyed her prize. "You really are wet." She says and blow cool air gently on her, causing her to squirm a bit. Leaning in she sticks out her tongue and gives a long slow lick, flicking her tongue off at the end. "Delicious." She leans in and again and begins to do it more, setting a slow and easy pace of tasting her. Then she moves up a touch and licks over her clit, hearing Ruby barely stifle a cry. 

"Remember to be quiet now." Blake says and continues her leisurely enjoyment of Ruby's pleasure, and suffering.  Then she lets out a soft hum of enjoyment as she pushes her tongue into Ruby. She keeps up her slow pace, exploring around with in her and enjoying herself. She'd always enjoyed going down on her, the way she would squirm and moan, the way she tasted, the hitch in her breathing. Some of that was removed now, given their current situation, but she didn't really mind. There was a pleasure all its own to this, and she was savoring it. 

Ruby squirmed under Blake's treatment, moving her hips and doing her best to keep her noises to a minimum. She was panting and gasping, gritting her teeth and biting her tongue to keep from moaning out. With her hands tied behind her back she couldn't cover her mouth or reach down and grab Blake's head, both of which she really wanted to do. That said, having her hands tied behind her back, being unable to resist whatever Blake wanted to do to her, having to fight her moans down herself and knowing they'd be caught if she didn't, it was all so exhilarating. Maybe they should do risky stuff more often. 

Blake opened one eye, without stopping her tongue, as she heard a small sound, almost like a creak. It seemed Ruby had resorted to holding her breath in order to keep from making sounds. That certainly wasn't going to do. Pulling her tongue out from her she found her clit and licked over it a few times before sucking on it. 

"Ah ge haja naaa-" Slips from Ruby before she bites on her tongue and breathes deeply through her teeth to keep from moaning out loudly. 

Blake smirked at that before closing her eyes again as she licked over Ruby's slit again. "You taste so good." Blake says, giving large, slow, wet kisses. "I could do this for hours."

"Blake!" Ruby says through a heavy breath. "Please, I have classes soon."

"Hmm, then maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to get under the desk and suck my cock in public like a dirty little slut." Blake says and gives a long slow lick, flicking her tongue over her clit at the end. "It's hard again already, you know. Someone is going to have to take care of that."

Ruby bites her lips to muffle a small whine. "Blake, please. I'm begging."

"Oh I’m not done yet." Blake says and swirls her tongue a bit. "I haven't had my fill. Though I'm sure you'll really be begging by that time. Quietly, of course." With that she pushes her tongue back inside of her and continues her tortuously slow assault. After a few moments she picks up the pace some, eating her out a bit more vigorously. 

Ruby groans as Blake picks up the pace, gritting her teeth again for a moment. Gods she was going to grind them down into nubs like this. She keeps moving her hips, trying to get more, but Blake will only give her so much, and not enough. "Ple-plea-please." She begs. It wasn't even about getting to class anymore, she was probably already too late, she was just going to go insane if she didn't get off soon. "I need it."

Blake ignores her as she keeps her pace, giving a small moan of her own, muffled by her current position. She picks it up then giving it more and eagerly eating her out. She didn't care about teasing her anymore; she was hard and aroused and just wanted more. It had always turned her on, and she was very ready for the next step. Of course that would only come after Ruby did. 

Ruby gasped and nearly choked herself trying to keep down a moan. If she wasn't careful the whole school was going to hear her but gods Blake was just so good. Then Blake moved one hand to her clit, and that was all she could take. She smacked her head back against the wall with a thud and screwed her eyes shut as she clamped her teeth and groaned out as she came, hard. 

Blake slowed down and helped ease her out of it. She gave a few long slow licks as Ruby finally comes down from her high and then pulls back. Her chin is covered in Ruby's arousal and she smirks up at her. "Well I do believe I've had my fill, and it was quite delicious."

"Glad... glad you liked it." Ruby says as she attempts to catch her breath. 

"Oh I did." Blake moves out from between her legs, "But now it’s time for you to take care of this." She leans back and lifts her skirt, showing her hard on. 

"Should I... knees? That’d be easier with my hands-"

"No." Blake stops her and moves forward, grabbing Ruby's panties and pulling them down more, until she's forced to step out of them. "You've already done that. I have something else in mind." She stands up and wads up Ruby's panties. "You need to be quiet, so say Ahhh." When Ruby opens her mouth to speak she shoves them in, cutting her off. "Since you like having something in your mouth so much, that shouldn't be a problem."

Ruby was caught slightly off guard by the panties shoved in her mouth but didn't try to spit them out. Not only would it make it easier to be quiet, but the taste of herself was heavy on them, and it turned her on even more. Also it was just hot, having Blake tie her up and then put it in her mouth so she couldn't even speak. She was helpless and at her mercy, which was exactly where she wanted to be. 

Blake stepped back for a moment and dropped her skirt to the ground, exposing her hard on with the head sticking out of her panties. Then she lowers those just enough to free before she begins to stroke it, spreading around the slick precum that was already coming out. "Now, let's take care of this." She steps closer once more and rubs her shaft against Ruby's wet slit. Then she lines it up before moving her hands to grab Ruby's ass and pressing their bodies together. "Hope you're ready."

It's the only warning Ruby gets before Blake thrusts into her, and at the same time lifts her up. Her feet come off the floor as Blake picks her up, and she moans into the makeshift gag as Blake pushes everything into her in one good thrust. Instinctively she wraps her legs around Blake as she's held there like that for a moment. 

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock." Blake says right into her ear. "Almost like that's where you belong." She bites her earlobe and tugs on it slightly as she pulls out just a bit before pushing back in. "You're probably missing classes right now." She pulls out a bit more before moving back in. "I wonder what the professor would say if they knew you were skipping class to get laid in a janitor's closet." Once more she pulls back, about halfway, and then back in. "Cutting classes at the great Beacon Academy all cause you couldn't resist a cock. What a slut." This time she pulls out almost completely before filling her once more. "But unlike you, I don't want to miss my next class just for sex. So how about I speed this up a bit?"

With that she pulls back and begins to set a pace, rolling her hips. In and out she moves again and again, leaning into her and pressing their chests together the whole time. She nips at Ruby's jaw, and then down to her neck, sucking and kissing on it as she listens to the muffled moans coming from around the gag. Then with one solid thrust she bites down, this time leaving a mark, and hearing a cry from Ruby that could likely have been heard by anyone walking by the door, even through the gag. 

"Now now, you wouldn't want anyone to catch us, would you?" Blake asks as she kisses over the bite mark, now with a much faster and harder rhythm to her thrusts. She begins to lift Ruby up a bit each time she pulled back, and then almost drop her when she'd roll her hips back up, adding gravity to the force and earning more moans from her that the gag and her willpower barely held back. 

Ruby's eyes rolled back a bit as Blake pounded into her again and again. It just felt so- fuck-ing-good! Even what few thoughts she could maintain were punctuated by every hard, deep thrust from Blake. Her heels dug into Blake's back, pulling her in the only way she could as she was pounded into the wall. If she'd known this would be her reward, er punishment, she'd have gone down on her in public a long time ago. She knew she couldn't take much more, so when Blake licked over her neck and then bit down on the other side, she was gone. Not just falling but thrown over the edge as every muscle tensed up. She clamped down on Blake's shaft and dug her heels into her back much harder. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and she screamed Blake's name into the gag, or at least she tried to. 

Blake was breathing hard and already near the edge when Ruby came. She managed only a few more hard thrusts deep into her before she was pulled over the edge with her, her hips pressed into Ruby's and her face pressed into the crook of her neck as she shot her load deep inside of her. She held her still as they came together, her filling Ruby with her cum while Ruby clenched around her and milked out every drop. 

Eventually they both came down from their highs, panting and sweating. Blake pulled out as her cock began to soften, and slowly eased Ruby down to sitting on the ground. Then she kneeled in front of her and pulled the panties from her mouth, allowing her to breathe easier, and also to speak. She leans into her ear once more and asks, "So, are you going to be doing naughty things like that again?"

Ruby takes a few deep breaths. "Oh, heck, yes." She says through her heavy breathing. 

"Good girl." Blake says with a smirk. "I'll be keeping these. Naughty girls who get it in janitor's closets don't need panties." She tosses them by her skirt and reaches forward, cupping one of Ruby's breasts in her hand. "And next time, I'll have another punishment for you." She pinches her nipple, "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." Blake says again, and then moves and kisses her deeply. She feels Ruby return it eagerly, and she relaxes into it. When it breaks she meets her eyes and lets her character break. "Really though, that wasn't too much was it?"

"No, definitely not." Ruby says, shaking her head. "It was amazing. I love it when you get all worked up like that. And the uh, the dirty talk too."

"Good, I was kind of worried, but you didn't give a signal so I went with it." she kisses her softly. "Are you really going to do it again?'

"Are you really going to keep my panties?" Ruby asks with a small smirk since she knew the answer. 

"Of course, I said I was."

"So yeah, I am totally doing something like that again. I won't tell you when though. Ruin the surprise." 

"See, I knew you'd like it if you were more forward." She tucks some of Ruby's hair behind her ear. 

"Soon I'll be the one topping you." She chuckles a bit.

"I'd be willing to give that a try. For now we need to get to class."

"Yeah, can you untie me then?" She turns a bit to show her arms. 

"Oh, right, I forgot. I'm sorry." She says and gets up, helping Ruby do the same. Once she unties her she puts the bow back on her head and wiggles her ears a bit. "I think you stretched it a bit."

"Why do I think you don't mind?" Ruby asks as she begins to put her outfit back together.

"It certainly was worth it." She fixes her panties before putting her skirt back on, and pocketing Ruby's underwear. 

Once dressed Ruby pulls out her scroll. "Yeah I already missed enough of class. I'm just gonna skip it." She says. I think I'll go get cleaned up. 

"Probably a good idea. I'll be heading to class then, and I'll see you later." She lets her voice lower for a moment back into her lustful tone, "But remember, no panties for a little slut like you."

"Blaaakkee!" She whines, "Don't do that! I don't need to get turned on again."

She chuckles a little. "Alright. Let's just go then." She leans over and gives her a quick kiss, which Ruby returns of course, before opening the door and heading out, with Ruby following her out before they headed their separate ways. Though Blake's mind was far from classes for the rest of the day, she was busy deciding on Ruby's next "punishment". 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you liked it. I just keep churning out these don't I? lol. As I said before though, paid work gets priority. For all the people asking for more of the soulmate orgasm au (soulgasm au?) feel free to comm a new chap for that! Info on FF.net and Tumblr, same name. Well, Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
